


New Horizons

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Because we all need this au, Character Death, Complete, F/M, I have no regrets, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, it has two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What're you hiding from? You can't escape it going to America." Bill snapped, grabbing her wrist to keep her from running away again. </p><p>"Maybe I'm hiding from you!" She snapped back. "Don't pretend you care!"</p><p>"I don't care?" Bill pulled her close with the wrist he was still holding. "I'll show you how much I don't care." </p><p>He pulled her in for a burning kiss just as the Titanic struck the iceberg. </p><p>----</p><p>The Titanic AU that no one asked for, but I wrote anyways. Mabill of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you were poor, pick pocketing just became a way of life. Even though they were twenty years old and could probably easily get a job, it was easier to simply pick pocket people when they passed. It was harder when the twins were younger, people expect little unwanted miracles to do it. No one expected twenty year olds to.  
  
Mabel counted the bills from the wallet she stole before throwing the useless leather in the trash. As she shoved it into her shoe, she walked on, head down, occasionally bumping into people and grabbing whatever she could. Hopefully Dipper would have a better haul than what she had. A couple of dollars wasn't going to buy them much to eat.  
  
She walked past a very well dressed man, who didn't seem to have a care in the world. Prime target. Mabel bumped into him, and while apologizing she easily slipped her hand in his pocket. Paper was the first thing she felt, and thinking it might be money she snatched it, and the man was never the wiser. He walked away from her as he had been walking before, still without a care in the world.  
It was only when she was a safe distance away that she opened his fist and looked at the crumpled paper. Her reading skills weren't excellent, but even Mabel knew what she was holding. Tickets aboard the Titanic, two of them. One was a little torn, but still it was in good shape. Her brother was a much better reader than her, and he would be able to see if it was real or not. The papers felt like lead weights in her sock, and she just rushed home to avoid getting caught.  
  
Home wasn't really home, well at least not what normal people would call home. It was an alley they had claimed as their own, and their stuff hidden in the back. Mabel thought it was nice, except for on the nights it rained. Then she wouldn't mind having a roof over her head. But some place to call their own was better than having no place at all.  
  
It was an hour before Dipper came back. Mabel was nearly bursting from excitement, clapping her hands together and rocking back on her heels.  
  
"Someone have a good haul?" He teased lightly, sitting down heavily on the ground. Mabel sat in front of him, pulling out the tickets from her shoe.  
  
"Dipper, look! I thought it was money but look! Do you think they're real?" She asked eagerly. It meant more than one would have thought to the Pines twins. Boat fare to America was something they could never hope to afford. With these tickets and a couple of botched identification cards, they could sneak aboard. Their only family still resided in America, and now they could finally go home.  
  
Dipper carefully looked over the papers, before looking at Mabel. "We'd have to steal some nice clothes. These are second class tickets, we don't look that. We hardly look good enough to be third class."  
  
"We can do that! Are you saying..." Mabel trailed off, practically thrumming with excitement. Finally, finally after years of waiting, they were going back to America.  
  
"The Titanic ships in three days. We finally get to go home."

* * *

The large ship was more fantastic than he had imagined. He had seen grand ships in his time, but there was nothing more amazing than the towering pillars of the smoke columns, the sheen of the hull, the smell of fresh paint in the air. It gleamed and shone in the light, the sounds of people all around as he walked towards the ramp for first class. He removed his reading glasses as he looked up at the large ship, able to hear the clack of his cane against the ground as he walked.  
  
He hated it the moment his golden eyes set on it.  
  
His expectations had rose with the tales of the ship, and as such he was sorely disappointed at the sight of it. Bill kept his face as impassive as it had been the entire time he drove up to the ship.  
  
"Anyone else with you today, sir?" A man came up to ask. Bill supposed it was the suit and the air of regality that brought people right to his side and demanded they worship him.  
  
Still he shook his head no, handing the man his ticket and ordering about where he wanted his bags brought aboard. Bill noticed how everyone seemed to be with some kind of family, but he was all alone. It had always been that way, but it didn't mean he liked it.  
  
Slowly, he walked onto the deck of the ship, his stride oozing confidence and regality. Bill had perfected it a long time ago, and his stride could part crowds in an instant to make room for him to walk through.  
  
Like everyone else, he lit up a cigarette as he walked up from his cabin to the deck. This was going to be a long boat ride, that was for sure. Why had he shelled out the money for this ship, when he could have taken another boat that wouldn't have made the stop in Ireland? He supposed he would enjoy the regality of it, but Bill found it hard to form any kind of emotion lately.  
  
The deck was crowded with both rich and poor people, all waving goodbye to the people on the dock. Bill didn't care for the loud noise or the cheers, or any of it, but he liked the chance to look down at the people who wished they could be him and get away from whatever their issues were.  
  
Is that what he was doing? Running away now? Bill took another long drag of his cigarette, leaning against one of the smoke stacks the Titanic had. He didn't want to think about that. He had all his items on this ship, he had everything he needed, and it was time he got a fresh start. Why not have that fresh start be anywhere else but in a country separated by a whole ocean? Bill dropped the used cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath the heel of his shoe. Typical of him to leave the first stain on such an unblemished surface.  
  
The loud sound of the ship's horn made people around him flinch and look around in shock, but Bill didn't even blink an eye. He glanced around to people waving goodbye to the docks more frantically, and figured he should finally move and watch the shore drift away.  
  
He didn't get that far, only about a step from the smoke stack before a sudden and heavy force collided with him. His cane helped counteract his center balance as he was disoriented for a moment, but then he righted by self, and looked down to see what exactly collided with him.  
  
It was a girl. The first thing he noticed was wide hazel eyes staring up at him, and there was an emotion that Bill knew quite well there. Fear. The second thing he noticed was how baggy and shapeless her clothes were, fixed with multiple patches and dirt staining the hem of what looked as though it could have been a sweater at one time. Finally, the thing that caught his attention the most were the color of her eyes, hazel. Bill didn't even know if he wanted to even be interacting with such a lower class, but she had caught his eye, and he seemed unable to look away.  
  
"Sorry, sir." A male voice piped up, and Bill's gaze snapped from the girl to the boy she had been running with. Twins, obviously, it seemed the only difference between the two was the length of their hair.  
  
"C'mon Mabes." The boy said softly, and the girl gave a smile to Bill before she took her brother's hand and went off running once more.  
  
He settled back against the pillar, looking over the edge of the ship to see the dock a good distance away. The horn sounded off in a final farewell to the shore, and they were on their way to Ireland to pick up more passengers. Bill felt along his pocket and noticed his pocket watch was gone. Clever girl.

* * *

The room they were shown was gorgeous. At first two young, malnourished, young adults were questioned about how they got tickets, especially second class tickets. Dipper solved that problem easily.  
  
"Our uncle bought them for us." He had always been much better about lying than Mabel had. "Our parents died recently, so we're going to live with him, good sir."  
  
The man paused for a long moment before he nodded, letting Mabel and Dipper on board. The twins held hands as they were shown to their room, the crew bustling about as everyone got ready to shove off from the shore. The room was magnificent, with two beds for each of them and their own sink. Mabel felt like she was living in luxury.  
  
"We did it!" They just had to behave until they reached Ireland, then it wasn't like they could just throw the two overboard. Mabel threw the small bag she had onto the top bunk, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, this is great!" Dipper himself was carrying three bags. Two of them were empty, but brought along to imply they had more things. "Three meals a day, with multiple courses, laundry, deck space, I can't believe this!"  
  
Mabel jumped at her brother with a hug, nearly tackling him to the ground. They were finally going back home, on a ship that treated them like royalty. Second class wasn't treated so well on any other ship, it was like they were first class.  
  
Mabel heard the blast of the horn and grabbed her brothers hand. "We have to go see everyone off!" She didn't even wait for Dipper to situate himself before they were traveling up the stairs and on the deck of the ship.  
  
Mabel loved the organized chaos that came with events. They were like parties. It was a mass huddle of everyone by the railing of the ship to wave goodbye to the mass of people. It was so much fun to go and push through the people, holding her brothers hand.  
  
It was amazing, she loved it.  
  
Mabel didn't mean to run into the blonde who was obviously first class. For a moment he stared down at her and even she could feel the fear in her eyes. Her habit of bumping into people made it so that when she bumped into him, her hand found his pocket and grabbed the first thing it found. Something hard and made of metal. Dipper quickly dragged her away before the man could notice her stolen property.  
  
"Mabes! Not until we leave port!" He chided, looking down at her clenched fist. The first thing that she noticed was the long chain dangling from her fingers.  
  
Slowly, she unfurled her first to show the bright gold pocket watch sitting in her palm. The outside of it had a large eye decorating it. She pressed the button to open it, but nothing happened. She held it to her ear, hearing the tell tale tick tock of the clock working.  
  
"Mabel! Are you listening?" Dipper asked, looking at the watch himself. Mabel flipped it over, looking at the back and seeing a name etched into the back.  
  
_Cipher  
_  
What a strange name. Mabel glanced back the way they had come, but was unable to see through the throngs of people. She couldn't help but wonder if she would see the blonde again.

* * *

She was always one to get into trouble and explore. While Dipper had managed to find the ship's library and stolen a couple books from it. Though they had the deck, Dipper preferred reading in their room. Mabel was sure it was because he just liked how soft the bed was, but he would never admit it.  
  
This ship was huge! Mabel had gotten lost for a long time, wandering around. At the very least, she wouldn't go hungry when she finally found the dining room. She heard the people in third class would be forced to eat in shifts, and if they missed their shift they missed dinner. She stuck her hand in the pocket of her sweater, where the pocket watch rested. She had been struggling with it for the past couple hours, but she still couldn't figure out how to open it.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing up here?" A sudden male voice sounded as Mabel found herself on the steps of a grand staircase. She flinched, looking up at the policeman as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Third class doesn't belong up here, how did you even get this far?" He grabbed her arm, starting to lead her down the stairs. Mabel yelped, trying to pull away, but malnourishment didn't do well for her muscles nor her bones. She felt brittle, and couldn't do anything as he pulled her down the stairs.  
  
"What-third class? I hold a second class ticket!" She said in protest, trying to dig in her heels but she couldn't get any leeway.  
  
"Sure you do, poppet. Come on, I'll bring ya down below deck and you can find your family." He didn't even look back at her. How did Mabel always end up in these situations? Dipper would have been able to at least think of a way to get them out of this.  
  
Just when she was about to scream or something else, the tense click of a cane interrupted them. The man holding her stilled, looking over at the man just as Mabel did. It was the same blonde from before, the one she didn't mean to steal from.  
  
"There you are." The blonde said with a grin, then gave the policeman a dark look. "Why are you manhandling this lady?"  
  
The policeman's jaw opened and closed like he was a fish out of water. "Mr. Cipher! I-I didn't- I mean I didn't know..."  
  
Finally he let go of Mabel, and the girl rubbed her raw wrist with her other hand. The blonde clicked his tongue, motioning for Mabel to come close to him. Was she willing to take that risk? He must have figured out that she stole his watch. She glanced at the policeman and made a beeline towards the blonde, staying still as he placed a hand on her back. It looked protective, but it felt awkward.  
  
"I would appreciate you not harassing my date." Bill said, effectively dismissing the officer. The man nodded, glancing at Mabel before he turned and rushed away.  
  
Mabel moved and pulled away from the stranger. "Thanks." She took another step back, but the blonde wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"We need to talk, why don't I escort you to dinner?" He didn't give her an option as he turned and offered Mabel an arm. The way his demeanor was and the way he spoke, Mabel didn't doubt he would call the officer back in a moment if she didn't agree.  
  
She never felt more out of place as she slipped her hand into his arm, her dirty nails standing out against his arm. Even as he led her through the dining room, Mabel could feel the stares of the other first class passengers staring at her. The police officer thought she was third class for a reason, and Mabel kept her gaze even with the wall as her face burned at the stares. It seemed everything has fallen silent, and everyone was staring at them.  
  
The man held her chair out for her, and Mabel sat down with as much grace and posture as she could manage. Out on the street she never would have been so embarrassed, but this wasn't her element, and she had never felt so judged.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked when she settled into her chair and he settled into his. The conversation in the room started up once more, but it was much quieter than it had been before. The way he looked at her, the smirk on his lips, it made her feel small, and let her know he was enjoying the show, enjoying embarrassing her.  
  
"Mabel Pines." She wanted to slump into her chair and hope it would eat her. As it was she just stuck out her hand for Bill to shake, until she saw how dirty she was, and pulled it back with a blush.  
  
"My name is Bill Cipher." He introduced with a simple nod of his head. "And I believe you have something of mine."  
  
Mabel didn't react, she was already tense as a board, she couldn't tense anymore. She just rolled her eyes, nodding her thanks as a dish of food was placed in front of her. How many forks did people need? She groaned, holding her head in her hand. She didn't belong here.  
  
"It's the one on the far right. You need a good meal." He said, watching as she picked up the fork as though it would burn her. Mabel kept her eyes on her dish, slowly eating the vegetables. Even in embarrassment, Mabel was not one to avoid a free meal placed in front of her. She doubted she would ever get this chance again, she wasn't going to let it pass.  
  
"Are you going to turn me in?" She asked, keeping her hand still so it wouldn't give away the fact his pocket watch was in her pocket. Mabel forced herself to eat slowly, even though she was so hungry she just wanted to devour the food.  
  
"If I wanted to turn you in I would have already." Bill said. "I would like it back, it's a family heirloom."  
  
Mabel hummed, thinking about what she should do. She could probably just give him the pocket watch and be on her way, but that would mean missing out on a great meal and an even greater opportunity. She finished her first meal before Bill had even picked up his fork. He waved the server over to clear their dishes and bring out the next course.  
  
"Why should I give it back? You have no proof that I took your... What was it?" She teased with a grin. Bill looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, name your price." He reached into his suit, pulling out a checkbook. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Hadn't she dreamed of something like this? A perfect moment when she could name her price, and this man was willing to pay that. She opened her mouth, ready to state off the first number that came to mind, but nothing came out. Who was she? Did she really take money over something she stole? When did her morals get so messed up? Mabel was faced with a life changing question. If she wasn't a good person, who was she?  
  
"I don't want your money." She said softly, sounding hurt.  
  
Her eyes fell from him to her lap, overcome with the worst guilt she had ever felt before. Slowly, she pulled the watch out of her pocket, staring at the eye on it as though it could stare into her soul. Bill's eyes were glued to it, and Mabel was struck by the realization that she probably took the most important thing to him.  
  
"I can't open it, is it broken?" She asked, knowing the actual watch part worked.  
  
Slowly she moved and handed him back the watch. For a long moment their fingers brushed together, and their eyes lifted to meet each other's. She pulled her hand away with another blush, this one more out of embarrassment than shame.  
  
"It's a trick." He showed her the bottom of the watch. "The top is actually the bottom, and the bottom is where you press." Bill took her hand, not seeming to mind how dirty she was compared to him as he pressed her finger against the hidden panel.  
  
The watch popped open and Mabel gasped, looking at the gorgeous watch face. The inside of the pocket watch showed a small picture of a blonde boy with a blonde woman. Upon close inspection of the pair, it was easy to see the resemblance between the small boy in the picture and the man in front of her. The woman had to be a mother or a sister.  
  
"Is that you?" She asked softly. Bill snapped the pocket watch closed, nodding after a moment. She was still leaning forward, and blushed when she realized how close they were. It felt like all she was doing was blushing during this meal.  
  
"How did you get on board? Second class, really?" The way he spoke implied he didn't believe her in the slightest.  
  
She frowned a little, leaning back and crossing her arms. Dipper and her had talked about it, and they couldn't risk telling anyone. At least not until they got past Ireland and were sailing straight towards America. Mabel hummed in thought, looking over at Bill to spill out the answer Dipper had come up with. Their great uncle bought them the tickets, as their parents had just died.  
  
"Well, and here I thought they didn't allow rats on the Titanic. Oh wait, that's a girl." A higher pitched, more nasally voice came from behind Mabel.  
  
A slim blonde walked forward, coming up from behind Mabel. The brunette flushed, turning to look at the woman who appeared. Bill's face was blank, and unlike when he looked at Mabel, he seemed to have no emotion when he looked at this woman.  
  
"Northwest. What do you want?" He asked, resting his head on his hand with his elbow on the arm of his chair.  
  
"I was just wondering why you're spending your time with a third class rat when you know my family invited you to spend dinner with us." She pulled out another chair without asking, sitting down to join them. Mabel flushed at the insults, hands clenching into fists.  
  
"I told your father I'm not interested in his proposal." Bill explained, looking at the woman for a moment before he looked at Mabel.  
  
Mabel was beginning to wish she had kept the pocket watch, simply out of spite now.  
  
"Oh, Cipher, you're no fun! Don't tell me you'd rather be with... This." The woman gestured over to Mabel, who had finally had enough.  
  
She had been through a lot of abuse, but never before had she been insulted in such a way. With a sudden flourish Mabel was on her feet, throwing her napkin in her dish and turned on her heel. She hated this, how for a moment she allowed herself to relax. The blonde shot her a smirk, getting up as well.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie, he needs a real woman. You would have never stood a chance." The woman called after Mabel as she rushed out of the room in shame. She was so stupid, why even get her hopes up?

* * *

"Damn it Pacifica, she was returning something I lost." He said to the blonde as Mabel rushed off. Pacifica rolled her eyes, sitting back down in Mabel's abandoned seat.  
  
"Please, I know that look. She's caught your interest, I don't know how but she did. Haven't you taken any interest in what my father offered you?" She crossed her legs as Bill finally rose.  
  
"I'm not going into business with him. I have no interest in you either. Stop acting like a jilted lover when you weren't even one to start with." He snapped, making sure to shove his pocket watch in his inner pocket before he walked away from her.  
  
He could feel her smirk even as he walked away, and after Mabel. The brunette had to be part of a disappearing act, as when Bill went to go and look for her, she was gone. She wasn't on deck, and he had nothing besides a name to track her down with.  
  
Why did he want to find her though? What good could come from it? He tugged off the glove for his right hand, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. He wanted to see Mabel again, and he was determined to find her. Nothing ever escaped when it caught his interest, and Mabel wouldn't be the last one to catch his interest. On the other hand, she would be the first woman to capture his interest. She looked at him without want of something, and though at first she was tense, she looked at him without fear. He wanted that back.  
  
The stars were coming out when he went back to his stateroom. The suite had a sitting room, a private bath, his room, and it's own porch so he could sit and be outside without having to be near other people. It seemed colder than when he left, and he slowly undressed to dress instead in his sleeping attire. The bed he was sleeping in was large enough to hold four, but Bill managed to take up even less space. Tomorrow would be better. He would find her tomorrow. It was a ship, after all, there were only so many places she could hide from him.

* * *

She woke at dawn, when the sun was rising and Dipper was still passed out. He had actually passed out reading into the late hours, while Mabel listened to him mutter to himself about the mystery of the missing capers. She was actually interested in who managed to steal the capers, she would have to ask him when he finished the book.  
  
Mabel crawled out of bed, donning on one of her more ratty outfits but one that was her favorite. Maybe she could walk around and steal a jacket or something to keep her warm, the Atlantic sea was still chilly this time of year. She just had to get through today and then they would be sailing for America.  
  
A part of her was hoping to see Bill again. The conversation where that blonde woman had come up hadn't been pleasant, but talking to the blonde rich man had. Though she wouldn't go back in that first class dining room again.  
  
Finally, she arrived on deck. The chill of the morning air hit her hard, making her shiver and wrap her arms around her frail form. She shouldn't really be out when breakfast would be served soon, and she needed to wake Dipper up for it. He had missed out on dinner because he was reading, and just because the two were used to skipping meals didn't mean they should now that food was offered right in front of them. Already she could see the small dot that signaled land in the distance, Ireland was closer than she would have thought.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Said a voice, nearly making Mabel jump out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder with a glare, seeing none other than Bill Cipher.  
  
"I'm starting to think you like scaring me half to death." She muttered, clenching her arms tightly around herself when a sharp breeze passed them by.  
  
"Only a little." He replied back with a chuckle, shrugging off his fine suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "You need a warmer jacket, you're going to freeze."  
  
"I've been through worse." Still, she pulled the warm jacket around her tightly, fingers clenching it and her body greedily sucking in the warmth. "You sure you want your fancy jacket covering a third class rat?"  
  
Though the words were meant to be teasing, she showed in just a sentence how much it hurt. Mabel Pines was not one to understand how and why some people could be prejudiced. At the core of it all, they were all human, weren't they?  
  
"Are you really going to let her get to you?" Bill asked steadily. Mabel doesn't know if she should be more surprised by his words or the slight blow to her pride.  
  
"She's just jealous, and pretty catty." Bill kept talking, taking her elbow and leading her back inside. "By the way, you hardly ate last night, you should eat breakfast."  
  
Mabel pulled away her arm from his grip, already shaking her head. "No thank you, I'm not going back to that first class dining room." Maybe if her life depended on it. Probably not even then.  
  
"Fine, we can go to where you're supposed to eat." Bill comprised easily. He didn't care where he had to eat as long as she actually ate something. He turned and together they walked to the second class dining room.  
  
Unlike when Mabel was in the first class dining room, no one seemed to care for Bill being there. In fact the only thing that happened was that people were surprised that he was there. Whatever Mabel was doing, the other women was guaranteed to start copying her now, hoping to catch Bill's eye.  
  
Together they ate, making idle conversation about the weather and about being aboard the ship. Mabel talked about where she was going to go in America, while Bill spoke of some business partners he had. Occasionally he would point out people and spill their juiciest gossip, mainly because when he did it never failed to make Mabel laugh.  
  
Finally the meal was over, and Bill asked Mabel to accompany him as they walked around the boat. She accepted, and still wearing the jacket of his suit they began their stroll. They were much closer to the shore than before, and a small boat had pulled up next to them.  
  
"They're locals, hoping to sell some wares." Bill told her when she asked about it.  
  
Though she had no money, Mabel dragged Bill over to look at the clothes and other items they were selling. The male shook his head at her, but didn't protest as he was dragged over to the items. She ran her hands along the fabrics and felt how soft or rough some of it was, thinking about all the clothes she could make for her and her brother if she had all this.  
  
"Ah, you'd like this lass." The man running the stand said, addressing Mabel. He started to dig around, trying to find the object he wanted to show Mabel.  
  
"Here it is." He had turned his back, but now he turned around, showing a bright fabric.  
  
It had been such a long time since she had seen one, Mabel gasped as she realized what it was. A lovely, hand knit sweater was in his hands, and he held it out for Mabel to feel the fabric. It was so soft. A long time ago her mother had made her a sweater and showed her how to knit, but then she had died. The remains of the sweater she was wearing right now, the tattered outfit she was wearing. Mabel took the sweater for a moment to see what it would look like, gasping in awe at the fabric.  
  
"It's only two dollars." The man said. "My wife handmade it herself."  
  
Mabel wouldn't have been able to buy it anyways, but she still felt a wave of utter disappointment rush through her. Maybe if she hadn't given Bill back his watch, she could have traded it. She couldn't ever think to afford that on her own. Slowly, she handed back the sweater.  
  
"She'll take it." Bill was behind her, handing the man two dollars before she could say a word. The man nodded, snatching the money and already moving onto the next customer.  
  
"Bill!" She gasped, looking at him with surprise. How could he spend that on her? She wasn't worth one penny, much less two whole dollars.  
  
"You needed a new jacket." He explained. "Two dollars to me is a pittance, just accept my graciousness while it's still here."  
  
She didn't want to argue about this anyways. She clutched the sweater to her chest, beaming up at Bill. Glancing around, no one was paying attention to them, and she dared to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. Bill froze under the touch, looking down at her.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
This time, when Bill offered his arm to walk around the ship, Mabel didn't hesitate before taking it. When she got to her room late in the evening and saw her brother, she tugged the sweater over her head, and slept in it.

* * *

The next day the Titanic was in the Atlantic, sailing off to its destination. Mabel felt a relief sweep over her that she wasn't going to be thrown off in Ireland, and that she and her brother were finally headed home. She woke late that morning, unlike yesterday when she woke so early. Dipper was already awake.  
  
"Morning Mabes." He called, setting down his book with a yawn. Mabel grumbled and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head with a groan. She wasn't ready to face the day.  
  
"Don't be like that, it's almost noon. I want to get breakfast." He got up, moving and tugging the blanket down so Mabel was revealed. She groaned again, shoving her head under the pillow.  
  
"Where were you yesterday? Did you steal this?" Dipper asked, grabbing the pillow and hitting her gently with it. Mabel finally looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you." She said with a yawn, sitting up. "I met someone."  
  
Dipper groaned. "Not another boy. Alright, let's go get breakfast and you can tell me all about this new guy."  
  
Mabel grinned and hopped out of bed, still wearing her sweater as she headed for the door. She slipped on her shoes, opening the door just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Bill!" She greeted with a smile when she saw the blonde there. Bill gave her a small smile, both hands resting on his cane as he looked down at her.  
  
"Hello, Mabel. I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with me?" He asked, glancing back at Dipper. "Oh, is that your brother? Dipper." He didn't ask Dipper, addressing Mabel the whole time.  
  
Dipper was in shock. Wasn't that the rich blonde she had stolen from on their first day on the ship? Mabel had a lot of explaining to do with Dipper, and judging by the look on her face she knew it. She gave Bill her attention for now though.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. We were just gonna get breakfast, want to join us?" Mabel offered, knowing her brother was probably seething on the inside. At this point, she would have done anything to avoid getting yelled at by Dipper.  
  
"Of course. I'll give you two a moment." Bill replied with a smirk. He knew what was up, and didn't mind leaving the brunette to her fate. Mabel gave him a pleading look, but the blonde was too busy holding in laughter.  
  
Dipper ushered Bill out of the room with muttered words about how they would be right there. Mabel sighed and crossed her arms, getting ready for the lecture.  
  
"Mabes!" What're you doing? You stole from that guy!" Dipper hissed as though she didn't remember those piercing gold eyes that always seemed to see into her soul.  
  
"I know, I gave him back the watch and he bought me this sweater." She showed it off proudly, sitting down on the edge of the bed to hear the rest.  
  
Now Bill was several things, and an eavesdropper was one as well. As soon as Dipper had shut the door, Bill had pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully to the words the Pines twins were saying. While he was hoping to learn a little about Mabel, it was mainly to hear if he was brought up.  
  
"He bought that for you?" Dipper asked, frowning. "Why? Don't you worry this guy has... Less than gentlemanly motives?"  
  
Mabel paused, and that silence said a lot of how she was feeling. Bill seemed to care, but how could she know? Maybe he was just trying to butter her up and use her. He didn't really seem to have a problem using other people. He knew everyone's dirty secrets for a reason.  
  
"I don't think he's like that." Mabel eventually said.  
"What if he just wants you to be his bed partner? He's dangerous, he could hurt you." Dipper argued, while Bill still listened with as much of his body pressed against the door as he could. Bill wanted to hear everything.  
  
"He wouldn't be the first." Mabel's muttered reply was so quiet, Bill almost couldn't hear it. When he did a small gasp caught in his throat, but Dipper seemed to choke on air.  
  
"He-ah-what?" Dipper stuttered, obviously shocked as Bill was by her words. Mabel sighed, and Bill heard the sounds of her rising.  
  
"I said he wouldn't be the first." She snapped. "When I first got here a policeman nearly broke my wrist because he thought I was third class. He won't be the first man nor the last man to manhandle me. Luckily then Bill had come to my rescue."  
  
Bill moved away from the door, hearing more of Mabel's muttered words, but he was already walking down the hall. He kept his cane on his arm, so it wouldn't sound on the hardwood floor as he walked away. The thought of others hurting her, it upset him. He had been the one who considered hurting her. Before she had captured his interest, he had been close to hurting her himself. At the very least he was going to turn her in. She had sat across the table from him in a place where she didn't belong, and he had enjoyed embarrassing her.  
  
The thought though, that others had hurt her and abused and used her, it hurt him. He wanted to tear out their throats, he wanted to protect her. How she managed to do it, he would never know, but now Bill cared for her, the first time he cared for anyone in a long time.  
  
Back in the room, Dipper looked as though he couldn't decide whether to cry or break something. He settled for pulling his twin in for a hug, not knowing what else he could do to make things better.  
  
"How?" He asked quietly, feeling his sister hug him back after a moment.  
  
"You weren't there, and I was out all alone and these guys..." She trailed off, but even then she didn't have to say the rest of the words for Dipper to piece together what happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mabel." He murmured, giving his sister a tight squeeze. "I should have been there."  
  
Mabel doesn't deny his words, because they are the truth. He should have been there to help her. Yet even Mabel knew he couldn't be there every second of the day. She knew it wasn't Dipper's fault anymore than it was her fault. The past couldn't be changed.  
  
"I like Bill, please be nice to him." Mabel said when she finally pulled away from Dipper.  
  
The male twin paused before he nodded, seeming to give in. She wasn't just asking for his approval at this moment, but for his trust. He couldn't deny her that. Even though he didn't trust Bill as far as he could throw him.  
  
"I'll try." It was the least he could do, after all. "Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Yet when they opened the door, there was no well dressed blond man waiting for them. Bill was nowhere in sight, and Mabel instantly felt worry creep down her spine. Had he heard? Were they that loud? Mabel looked over at Dipper, sighing as she looked at her brother.  
  
"Do you think he heard?" She asked quietly.  
  
Dipper shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go and get breakfast then you can go and find him."  
  
Though worried turned in her gut and she wanted to go and find Bill, Mabel wanted to go and spend time with her brother. Family came first, after all. Together the Pines twins walked off to go and have breakfast.

* * *

It was night when she finally found him. Mabel had been up and down the first class suites, trying to find the one that belonged to Bill. She hadn't been allowed to check on the first class dining rooms either. The sweater allowed her to walk around and remain undisturbed, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.  
  
Eventually she found herself on the stern of the ship, arms on the railing as she looked over the edge and into the inky water. On any other night the chill would have gotten to her, but with her new sweater she hardly felt it. Mabel had all but given up hope of finding Bill, realizing that he seemed to only appear when she wasn't expecting it.  
  
She had never seen the sun set on the water before. It created such amazing hues of red and orange that she had never really gotten to see on the streets. Mabel watched it until the sun set, staring up at the sky as the stars came out brighter than she had ever seen before.  
  
"You seem to have a knack for finding random places." Bill's voice came from behind her, making her jump and stumble near the railing. Her hand shot out to catch the railing, but she just ended up grabbing Bill's hand. He steadied her easily.  
  
"How do you do that? I've been searching for you all day!" Mabel scolded, not letting him go, as though she was afraid he would disappear once more. "What happened to you?"  
  
Bill moved to stand a bit closer to her when she didn't let go of his hand, noting how she was still wearing the sweater he got her. She was such an interesting girl, and he couldn't help but just stare at her. "I just had to think over some things."  
  
Mabel's face fell. "You heard, didn't you? You heard what I said to Dipper."  
  
The blonde sighed, not wanting to admit to listening, but also not wanting to lie to her. "Yes, I heard. I know I shouldn't have been listening." He started his own lecture with a grin.  
  
She wasn't having it though, and now she just looked sad. "I didn't want you to hear that."  
  
Even though they had talked so much, and Mabel would have considered them friends, maybe even something more than that one day, he still managed to feel like a stranger. Yet that air of mystery just seemed to go with Bill. It was as though he was something so much more than just normal. He had a story, and Mabel wanted to be the one to hear it. Bill knew one of her deepest, darkest secrets, and she felt as though she knew nothing about him.  
  
"That was my secret." She whispered to him. Bill gave her hand a gentle squeeze, seeming at a loss for words.  
  
Together, they stood in silence, looking up at the stars as the moon began to rise. Mabel leaned against him when she grew tired, and Bill easily supported her weight. The hour was growing late, and they should go to bed, but neither wanted to leave.  
  
"Look, a shooting star." Mabel murmured, pointing up at the star as it flew across the sky. Bill watched it travel for a moment before he looked down at Mabel, seeing her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed with concentration.  
  
"Making a wish?" He asked when she opened her eyes. Mabel smiled and nodded, excited now.  
  
"Well, what did you wish for?" He was sure he could grant any wish she wanted, no matter how small or how grand. Mabel rolled her eyes, poking the tip of his nose.  
  
"I can't tell you, then it won't come true!" She replied.  
  
Bill laughed and shook his head, amused with her antics. It seemed the tension from earlier had melted away, and now they could relax around each other again. A large yawn escaped from Mabel's lips, and Bill opened his watch to check the time.  
  
"It's getting late, you should get to bed." He murmured. "You should also give me a hint for what you wished for. How else is going to come true?"  
  
"Magic!" Mabel declared, pulling away from Bill. The blonde leaned against the railing, watching her in amusement.  
  
"Magic isn't real." He replied. Mabel gasped as though he just said the sky was green.  
  
"How dare you! Now I'm never going to tell you my wish." She crossed her arms stubbornly, but was still smiling. "I'll give you a hint though."  
  
Bill rolled his eyes once more, but nodded after a long moment. He would easily be able to figure out what she could be wishing for. This is the girl who was excited to get a sweater, what else could she wish for?  
  
"It's something I can never, ever, have." She stated cryptically, smirking to herself. "Goodnight Bill."  
  
Before he could say anything more or bother her for more information, she was already walking away. He leaned against ran railing and tilted his head back, staring up at the stars as another star shot across it. For one simple moment, he allowed himself simple self indulgence, and made a wish as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Though it would not be known by them, the fourth day at sea would be the Titanic's last. It sailed through the dark blue water of the ocean, hardly causing a ripple as it went. Everyone was in a wonderful mood, as in three days they would arrive at their destination in America. People who had been to America before were already telling anyone who would listen about how great the country was, and what to expect from it. Though Bill had been to America before, he listened eagerly to Mabel's tale as though he had never been.

"I've never seen the Statue of Liberty before though. Do you think she's as green as everyone says she is? It must be nice to be green all the time, I mean green is a lucky color after all." Mabel said, biting into her eggs, and silencing her for a moment. Dipper was obviously used to these conversations, and was reading a book.

"I thought you said purple was a lucky color." Dipper mumbled to show he was paying attention, but still kept his eyes glued to the book in front of him.

"Any color is my lucky color." Mabel explained. "Today is green, tomorrow it might be yellow, who knows!"

Bill chuckled and shook his head, looking down to get involved in his food and not the conversation. Mabel was on another rant about how green was the best color for the day though. Bill nodded along with what she was saying, until Dipper finally put away his book and looked at Mabel.

"I forgot my other book back in the room. Would you mind Mabel? It's the red one on my bed." He asked her. Bill looked at Dipper curiously for a moment before he groaned in his head, knowing the male twin wanted to talk to him.

"What? Why can't you do it?" Mabel groaned, crossing her arms. She hadn't taken off the sweater Bill got her since he first got it for her. Bill liked seeing her in the soft fabric anyways.

"You're done with breakfast and I'm not. Please?" Dipper knew which buttons to press with his sister, and she gave in with a sigh.

"I better not come back and you guys are gone!" She threatened before she finally made her way out of the second class dining area.

Silence rained down over the two men before Dipper awkwardly coughed into his fist. The silence was horrible, but Bill was determined not to be the one to break it. Dipper sighed when he realized the other wasn't going to speak.

"I don't like you." Dipper said flatly, never one to sugar coat things or beat around the bush. The only ones he had ever been self conscious around was girls, and Bill he just loathed.

"That's a great way to start off the conversation." Bill muttered sarcastically. "I don't care if you don't like me kid."

"No, you just care about Mabel." Dipper replied back shortly. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"I'm going to whisk her away to my castle in the mountains, where you'll have to battle trolls to get her back." Bill shot back, waving his hand. A couple people stared, though now on the fourth day of their course they were used to the wealthy blonde man being among them.

"Can't you take anything serious? It's all you do, joke around!" Dipper copied Bill's flourish of his own hand, though a moment later he blushed and hid it underneath the table.

"Not one bit, that's what makes life fun after all." Bill looked over at the exit to see if Mabel was coming back yet, there was still no sign of her.

"Damn it, I don't care who you are, what do you want with my sister?" Dipper was getting loud, and with no sign of Mabel near Bill decided a change of topic was in order.

"Dipper? That's quite a name, did your parents hate you?" Mentally, Bill congratulated himself on two insults in one. Dipper on the other hand, completely froze for a moment before his cheeks flushed with shame. Dipper's hands went to his hat, making sure it was in place and not revealing his birthmark.

"It's a nickname." Dipper muttered, while Bill's smirk grew. In less than ten seconds Dipper revealed just how big of an insecurity that simple comment was.

"What's your name that a nickname like Dipper is better?" Bill replied back, leaning back in his chair and giving off the air of someone who knew they were in power. Bill liked having power and the confidence that came with it. Right now he was loving how Dipper seemed to squirm.

"Stay away from my sister." Dipper changed the subject back. Bill rested his head in his hand with a smirk, looking over to see Mabel coming back.

"I like her, so bite me kid." Bill spoke lowly enough to where Mabel wouldn't be able to hear just as she got back.

Dipper opened his mouth to retort when Mabel finally sat down, plopping a red book in front of her brother. "You guys are getting along right? What'd you two talk about?"

With a furious movement, Dipper was out of his chair and grabbing the book. "This guy is bad news, Mabel. When you come to your senses I'll be there. I don't want to repeat what happened with Mermando."

Mabel's jaw dropped in shock as her brother walked away from her. He had never spoken so harshly, or left her on her own so quickly before. It was always them, together through thick and thin, and now he wasn't there. She turned to Bill, who looked just as shocked as she did.

"What did you do?" People were beginning to stare, and Mabel felt embarrassment making her cheeks flush red. Before he could respond she grabbed his hand, hauling him out of the dining room and to his room so they could talk in private. All people had to do aboard this ship was gossip anyways, and Mabel refused to be a part of it.

It wasn't until they got back to his room that Mabel turned to face him. She crossed her arms to show how upset she was, even though Mabel just wanted to turn and look around at his wonderful state room. She thought her room was luxurious? His room was like a palace! He had his own bath, a deck, and a sitting room. Mabel felt like she didn't belong.

"I might or might not have made a comment about his strange nickname, that's all." Bill explained after a moment, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a large glass bottle of what looked like whiskey. He poured himself some, then a cup for Mabel. She refused, and Bill shrugged.

"Why would you do that? He's my brother, if you want to be friends with me you need to get along with him." Mabel explained, watching him drink his entire shot of whiskey and then start on hers.

"He was asking about my intentions, with you. I don't care what he thinks, he's not caring, he's just suffocating you." He said it flatly, as though that should be the end of the conversation.

"He's my brother, of course he's going to ask you that! And he isn't suffocating, you have no idea what it was like. If you want to be friends or anything really, then you need to get along with him." Mabel replied, now thoroughly upset and angry with the blonde, though a blush stained her cheeks at how passionate she was getting.

"He doesn't exactly want to get along. He's got a problem because apparently I'm not good enough." Bill snapped. Mabel shook her head, stepping away from Bill and towards the door leading out. He sighed and gulped down the drink he had poured for her. He was ruining things, and for once he felt bad about this. Sure, he knew he and Mabel would probably never see each other after this, but he wanted to enjoy the time he spent with her now.

"You're such a jerk! You're so busy waging war with my brother over problems that don't matter, you don't even care about getting to know me. I know what's best for me, and right now I'm not sure that it's you." Mabel snapped, standing by the door.

He couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "I don't think that's what you should be asking yourself. The real question is do you think you can do any better than me. Your brother at least seems to realize I'm probably the best you're ever going to get. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're going into a brand new country with less on you than when you started this journey. A new girl and her brother living on the streets, just like before but this time in a completely new location. And none of that is going to change for you without me."

Mabel's jaw dropped in shock at his words, back pressed against the wall. "You... You utter bastard! You know what I need? It's not you! You don't think I survived every day before those without you? I have lived for twenty years without you, I have been through hell and know I can go through more. Are you that shallow that you think the world revolves around you?"

Bill slammed his empty glass on the table, staring harshly at her. "Fine! Go ahead and live in the squalor and live off the pittance of other. Live on the streets and try to make your way to a family that probably doesn't even exist. It’ll all be okay though because you have your brother! I offer you a way out, a chance for redemption and you throw it back in my face."

"Redemption? Is that what you think you're offering me? You know what I see? I see a pathetic man who sees something he can't have and wants it. What would be the cost of taking your redemption? Having to live under your heel for the rest of my life? The same thing I'd have to deal with now constantly on the run. You don't even think of yourself as a person, you act like a god. I would rather spend every night on the streets, wondering where my next meal would come from, than go with you at this point. At least I would be with myself, and my brother who sees me as I am. A person. You're so full of it! You have no more depth than that of a puddle, and I'm sick of it. You are not a god, you are not a king, you're a spoiled brat." Rant done, Mabel panted, while Bill stared at her in surprise.

"A selfish brat that knows more about the value of a human than your brother. You're worth so much more than what you think. Can you see yourself doing this in twenty years? Still pawning off random valuable items you find and scrounging for meals. Here I offer you all the world has to offer, jewels and minerals the likes of which no man has seen, a bed to lay in, and guaranteed meals. Haven't you ever wanted this? To see what a diamond looks like glittering in the moonlight? I can give that to you, but you just throw it back in my face." Bill's voice was still angry, but had softened a little by the time he finished his words.

"Why should I care how a diamond glitters in the moonlight? God, how selfish can you be? My brother and I, we're a package deal. You don't know anything! I don't need sweaters or jewels or anything! I don't need you! You know what, maybe you and that girl should go into business together. You're both shallow enough, and heck, if you two get together you might actually form a puddle." Mabel snapped, tugging at her sweater like she was going to take it off, but actually didn't. She couldn't bring herself to part with it even though she was so angry at Bill right now.

"Maybe I should go into business with her! Since I'm such a horrible, evil person, aren't I? How dare I not want the girl to live in squalor and die on the streets. Not like I offered her a lifeline or anything." He waved his hand around, and the glass that had been in his hand went tumbling to the ground, crashing and shattering. "Heavens forbid I care."

Mabel flinched when the glass hit the ground, and covered her ears with her hands. "You don't care! Don't pretend that you do! You'll watch me get off this boat with Dipper and think to yourself how sad it is your new toy got away from you, but then move on with your fancy coats and diamonds. But at the end of the night you'll come home to an empty bed, and while I might be stuck on the streets, at least I'll have my brother. At the end, I'll be with someone who cares and loves me unconditionally, and you'll be stuck lamenting the fact that the only girl who ever saw anything more in you than a monster slipped through your fingers."

Bill doesn't respond. He didn't know how to respond to something like that. He was horrible just like Pacifica, and her family who didn't hesitate to blackmail others to their ways. He had done so many cruel things, and now he had just lost the first person who looked at him like he could be more, like he could be good. He didn't say anything as he watched Mabel turn and finally leave in a mess of tears.

"You and the rest of the world wants a monster, who am I to deny it?" He whispered to himself as he shut his eyes, unable to even look at the place she had been standing in.

* * *

 

For the first time since he arrived on the ship, Bill arrived in the first class dining room alone. It was strange to be there, seeing everyone talk and gossip and take note of his presence. He placed himself at a random table, not looking at anyone else as his meal was set in front of him. The food was better in first class, but the company was better in second class.

The guilt he felt about his argument with Mabel was still pulsing through him. He hated it, he wanted this horrible feeling to go away. He couldn't bring himself to go and find her and try to make up. Did someone really get over an argument of that magnitude? This was the first time in a long time that he actually wanted to make up with someone after an argument and not just let it die.

"Eating alone now? It's good to see you back where you belong though." Preston Northwest was suddenly at his table, sitting across from Bill without being invited. Bill couldn't tell if that was meant to be an insult or not.

"What do you want? Better be good to interrupt my meal." Bill muttered as his meal appeared. Preston didn't get any food, but a glass of wine was set in front of him.

"I came over to see if you thought about my offer at all." Preston sipped at his wine and gave off the air of confidence Bill had long since perfected. Bill slowly started to eat his meal, making Preston wait for the answer he wanted to hear.

"I have, and I don't want to go into business with you." Bill said flatly, looking at Preston. "Your daughter should learn not to overstep her bounds."

Preston let out a loud laugh, looking at Bill and swirling the wine in his hand. "She's a Northwest alright, knows what she wants and she gets it. Besides, wouldn't you say she's a much better option than that girl you were here with the other day."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked with a frown, pausing as he ate. Preston smirked, realizing he had all of the blondes attention. Preston was similar to Bill in many ways, and right now he quite enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Well it's just like my daughter said. She's a third class rat. Girls like that, they just don't belong up here with us. We're simply so much better than them." Preston laughed like he was just told the best joke in the world, even going as far to throw his head back in the laugh. If he had been surrounded by his rich friends they would have been laughing along.

There was a time when Bill would have laughed along too. He would have thought the same and laughed at the girl who was doomed to a life of nothing better than picking pockets. Bill didn't laugh this time though, and just stayed silent as Preston looked at him expectantly. Bill would have done something, anything, except for he was dealing with the realization that he would rather have Mabel by his side in third class than be stuck talking to any of these people for more than a second.

"Now, to business. We both know our company's would do well with working together. My daughter has had her eye on you for a while, and I think you two would make a fine pair. She would make a much better partner and wife for you than that girl you were with." Preston waved a hand dismissively. "Keep her for a mistress, I don't care. As long as it says on paper that you're married to Pacifica."

Bill looked at the man in shock. Bill knew little about the Northwest's, but he knew that Preston was strapped for money since he was trying to support his daughter's and his wife's spending habits. The man was simply trying to get Bill under his thumb, and use him just like everyone else.

"Pacifica! Come and talk to Bill here." Preston called, snapping Bill out of his trance. The blonde man groaned internally, sending Preston a hard look.

"Yes, father?" Pacifica, just like her father, sat down without being invited, and made Bill think his table was getting just a bit too crowded. Strange he hadn't felt this way when he was sitting with Dipper and Mabel.

"Bill here was just saying he would be very interested in going into business with me, that is if he can have your hand of course." Preston told his daughter.

Pacifica's face lit up for just a moment before Bill stood up from the table. His chair fell back with a clatter, and everyone stopped what they were doing to witness the latest gossip about to happen. Bill glared down at the Northwest's. Pacifica shrunk under his gaze, but Preston didn't even seem to react.

"I will not go into business with a man who uses his daughter's hand as a business move. Support your own financial mistakes, I won't be in charge of them, nor will I look after some brat who doesn't even understand boundaries." Bill snarled at the two of them. "Don't worry, I think you're good on money for another month. Can't wait to watch you fall from grace Northwest."

As Bill stalked away from the table and out of the first class dining room, he could hear the collective murmurs of the people. By the time the sun set everyone who cared would know about the Northwest family and their need for money. Bill no longer cared, and simply walked away.

The Northwest family was one of the most wealthy families on board, they were known for it. Bill had only come to learn of their recent financial loss because when Preston first wanted to go into business he had asked about it. Even then the records didn't come without a lot of threats on Bill's end.

Bill had to find Mabel. Not only to apologize, for once in his life, but to make amends. Even if she never wanted to speak to him again, he could live with the knowledge that he tried.

* * *

 

For someone who had such a bright and bubbly personality, who drew the attention of everyone in a room, no one had apparently seen Mabel. Bill traveled from place to place, each time asking if anyone had seen a brown haired girl in a sweater. Sometimes people would say yes, but Bill would be led from one dead end to another. There was only one real person who would know where Mabel was, and Dipper went speaking to Bill.

Of course that didn't stop the blonde from trying. After dinner had passed and Mabel was still nowhere to be found, Bill knocked on their room for the fifth time that day. No one had bothered to answered the door, but this time Bill wasn't going to be persuaded by no one bothering to answer. He knocked firmly on the door, waiting for a second.

"I'm not leaving." He announced. "If Mabel's not there, I would like to know. If she is I need to speak with her."

It was ten minutes later, after repeatedly knocking and claims that he wasn't about to leave that finally brought Dipper to the door. The male twin looked extremely aggravated, somehow managing to look threatening even though he was almost a head shorter than Bill.

"She's not here. Go away I can't concentrate on reading while you're pounding on the door." Dipper snapped, trying to shut it closed. Bill slipped his foot in the doorway, so he wouldn't be able to fully close it.

"Do you know where she is?" Bill was not about to let this opportunity go to waste, not when he was finally so close to actually getting to talk to Mabel.

"Hiding from you, no doubt." Dipper snapped again, slamming the door repeatedly against Bill's foot to try to get him to move it. "She told me what you said, I don't blame her."

With a final kick to Bill's shins Dipper finally got the blonde to take back his limb from the doorway. The door was closed with a loud bang, making Bill wince for a moment. He was beginning to feel as though he would never be able to tell Mabel what he thought. Nor would he ever be able to give her his apology.

Both lunch and dinner passed by before Bill finally gave up trying to find her. It was just a ship, there were only so many places that she could hide in. He went once more to the Pines room to see if Mabel came back, but received no answer. The stars were coming out when he traveled on deck.

The first thing he noticed was the biting cold that made his fingers burn and his breath come out like smoke. The second thing was how the stars were bright and shinning, and it was later than Bill thought. For a moment he lit up a cigarette, then checked his pocket watch. Before it had only ever served as a reminder for the family he once had, but now it also reminded him of Mabel. They would have never met if it hadn't been for the pocket watch he was holding in his hand.

The second thing he noticed was a girl leaning much farther over the edge of the ship than should be allowed, staring into the inky water below. Bill took a puff of his cigarette, watching to see if she would fall or not. Yet after a moment she pulled back, and Bill finally found the person he had been dying for this whole time. Mabel leaned back against the railing, finally seeing Bill.

For such a skinny girl she could run fast. Bill nearly swallowed his cigarette before he was racing after her, calling out her name. She didn't respond, rushing down flight after flight of stairs and into the bowels of the ship. People didn't know what she was running from, but a combination of Bill yelling for her to stop immediately and her running caused everyone to either help her or trip her up. There were some people trying to push Bill out of the way, but while Mabel moved swiftly through the crowd Bill simply pushed those who got in his way. Even then they kept traveling down to where the machinery of the ship lay, where they stored expensive furniture.

"Mabel! Enough!" He raced down another flight of stairs to where they kept the cars and the luggage. He stumbled over a couple steps, but finally he managed to wrap his gloved fingers around her wrist and bring her running to an end.

They were a panting mess, Mabel's back pressed against the door of a car and her cheeks red. Bill was no better, leaning over to try and catch his breath. His grip probably bruised her, but he refused to lessen it, worried that he might actually lose her once more. She was more adept at running than he was, and could have kept this race up much longer than he could.

"Let me go." Mabel eventually muttered, trying to get his hand off her. Bill didn't move, staring down at her.

"You'll run." He stated it as a fact, not even asking her not to run. Mabel nodded vigorously, leaning her head back against the car window a moment later. Bill stepped closer to her, getting in her personal space.

"How can I apologize if you keep running from me?" He murmured the words, looking into her hazel eyes. Mabel shook her head, narrowing herself to try to get away from him.

"You think an apology will fix this?" She asked, still trying to pull away from him.

Bill moved his hands, letting her go only to put his hands on the car around her, trapping her against his chest. Instinctively her hands flew up to try to push him away, but her body was frail and she was malnourished, she couldn't budge him an inch.

"Mabel, hear me out. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have tried to push you away from your brother. I am a terribly selfish man, and I am not used to being denied anything I wish for. I'm sorry for what I said." Though he wanted to say it, the last sentence was hard to get out. Bill had never apologized to someone before, the words felt strange, as though they came from another language.

"Bill..." Mabel seemed at a loss for words herself, her pushing getting lighter with every second that passed. She wouldn't look up at him.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance." He murmured softly. "I'm asking for it anyways, please forgive me Mabel."

For a moment, silence and the sounds of the ship reigned over them, it was their own melody as Mabel considered it. Even then, she couldn't stay mad for long, it wasn't in her nature. Her hands rested against his chest, and while they had been pushing against him just a moment before now seemed to be limp. Then she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down in a heated and passionate kiss.

Bill hadn't been expecting that, but the action was not unwelcome. He eagerly kissed back, hands moving from the car to touch her instead. His arm wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him, his other hand went to tangle in her hair and tilt her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands traveled up his chest and around his neck, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Somehow the two managed to move together, opening the car door and slipping inside it. It was easier to hover over her as he pressed against the leather seats than it was to press her against the car door.

She didn't push him away, instead she managed to pull him closer so their chests pressed together. He settled against her legs, holding her close and never once breaking the kiss. Yet eventually the need for air became too great, and he pulled back to stare down at her.

"Mabel?" He whispered huskily, looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes and still close enough so their breath mingled together.

"Take me to the stars, Bill." More gently than anything Bill had ever experienced before, she cupped his jaw and brought him in for another kiss. It wasn't as needy as before, not as desperate, but that didn't mean it had any less love or compassion or want in it.

No more words were needed, together they kissed, which eventually turned into the greatest show of love.

* * *

 

Together, a couple that was still experiencing its new love walked on the deck on the Titanic. They should probably be sleeping, like almost everyone else on the ship, but that would mean having to part. Mabel wasn't ready for that, and neither was Bill.

"Have you ever been to a real party? Where everyone swing dances and the music's wild?" Bill felt he was on top of the world, talking to Mabel. She giggled, looking up at him and leaning against the railing of the ship.

"I've never been to a party before." Though she had heard wonderful stories. Mabel would look lovely at a party, or at least Bill thought so, dancing without a care in the world.

"You keep leaning over the edge you're going to fall." He teased, even though he was standing right in front of her, hands on the railing behind her. Mabel grinned up at him, positively glowing.

"No, you'd catch me." She said, completely firm in her belief. Bill let out a loud laugh, hands moving to hold her own.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" He was feeling in just as much of a teasing mood as she was.

"Because you love me." She said back softly, looking up at him with big doe eyes. For a moment he was surprised, before Bill smiled gently.

"That I do." He murmured, bending down to give her a kiss. Or at least he would have, if not for a very unwelcome voice ruining their moment.

"Ah, Cipher! I see you won the bet." Preston Northwest laughed, shoving a couple dollars into Bill's pocket. The blonde frowned, disappointed the moment had been ruined. He didn't know what Preston was planning right now, but he was worried.

"What bet?" He asked carefully, while Mabel stayed silent to watch the two males. She was a bit disappointed as well that the moment had been ruined, but didn't say anything, as she could always complain to Bill later.

"The bet! You know, you bet you could bed the third class girl before midnight. And seeing how it's..." Preston checked his watch. "Half until midnight, I say you won."

Bill gaped in shock for a moment at Preston before he felt Mabel starting to pull away. The shock he felt at the other male was nothing compared to the anger Bill was feeling. Mabel looked shocked, not even glancing at Preston as she stared up at Bill.

"A bet?" Her voice was quiet, soft with the promise of pain if she didn't get the answer she wanted. "That's it? It was all just a bet?"

"No, Mabel, he's lying!" Preston took the opportunity to slip away while Bill was distracted. "There was never a bet."

Mabel pushed at his chest, moving away. There wasn't anyone else out, otherwise they would have had quite the audience. Bill let her slip out of his grasp, even though he just wanted to keep her against his chest and pretend Preston never stopped by. The Northwest male had disappeared, leaving the pair to their argument.

"A bet, that all I am to you? How could you? I thought you actually cared!" She shouted. Bill groaned at the thought of them arguing all over again.

"I do care! He's lying!" He snapped, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her.

Mabel shook her head, face burning with either embarrassment or anger, Bill didn't want to find out. He kept a tight grip on her arm even as she struggled to try to get away.

"Let me go!" She shouted, reaching her hand and trying to pry his arm away from hers.

"What're you hiding from? You can't escape it going to America." Bill snapped, grabbing her wrist to keep her from running away again. He was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"Maybe I'm hiding from you!" She snapped back. "Don't pretend you care!"  
"I don't care?" Bill pulled her close with the wrist he was still holding. "I'll show you how much I don't care."  
He pulled her in for a burning kiss, one meant to show everything. Through it, he could feel her anger and her hurt, the embarrassment and shame that she could have been used all over again at the whims of a man. He pushed through it, kissing her to show her that he cared so much for her.

"He's lying, Mabel." He murmured when he finally pulled away. "There was never-."

Bill didn't get the rest of his sentence out, as a huge shudder seemed to go through the ship. He stumbled, nearly falling as Mabel clung to him for balance as a monster of an iceberg suddenly came upon them. Mabel pulled Bill back just in time as a chunk of ice fell from the iceberg and landed where they had been standing. The two couldn't even form words as the iceberg passed by without a sound, as though it had never been there in the first place.

"All hands on deck!" Someone shouted, making the couple whip around to see the Captain of the ship ordering his men.

"This isn't good." Bill muttered, though he didn't have much else to say. Mabel nodded, pressing herself a little more against him. Icebergs were common in the sea, and Mabel didn't understand how those ship managed to hit one. Hadn't they been prepared? Was the damage extensive. She needed to find her brother.

"I need to find Dipper." For now everything seemed calm, but Mabel felt worry prick at her heart. She didn't want anything to happen. "Let's go get him."

Bill looked around on deck for a moment before he nodded. He understood her brother was important to her, even though he didn't care for him.

"Let's go." Bill said. Taking her hand, he led her down into the ship.

* * *

 

Dipper, unlike Bill, wasn't worried about his sister. He wished she would come back to their room, but at the same time he knew as well as everyone else that Mabel could take care of herself. She had only proved it time and time again to him, and this trip just about proved she knew what she was doing. Dipper was just glad that he wouldn't have to pretend to get along with Bill, to him the blonde was untrustworthy, he shouldn't even be given the time of day.

After a long time of waiting for Mabel to come back, Dipper had finally fallen asleep while finishing the mystery of the missing capers. Safe to say that it was a shock to the young man when it was revealed that the uncle really did it, but he didn’t know why he didn’t think of it sooner. They had brought up in the beginning that the man liked capers. Though no one ever really suspects family.

As such he was curled up in not his bed but Mabel’s as he waited for her to come back. Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but Mabel when she came back, Dipper was worried about her. Even though she was older than him, she was still his sister, and he looked after her. It just made the sudden intrusion to his room all the more rude, all the more annoying.

“Time to wake up! Get your lifebelt on and come out on deck.” Someone shouted. Dipper shot up in bed like a rocket, rubbing his eyes.

“What?” He asked as the steward went and got the lifebelt from the closet that neither Dipper or Mabel had bothered to open.

“Captain’s orders, put this on and come out on deck.” The man ordered, handing the lifebelt before he finally left.

Dipper’s slowly waking mind was wondering what the hell was going on to make him get the lifebelt and have to come out on deck. It was late, why did they insist on doing this in the middle of the night? Either way, he slipped on his lifebelt and grabbed his book. Might as well do some reading until he was back in his room and could sleep once more.

* * *

 

Mabel glanced around as other people were ordered through the halls, already confusion was evident as people tried to figure out what was going on. People were talking about hitting an iceberg, but everyone was saying it was just a drill. Mabel felt worry stir inside her.

“You should go and get your things, this is going to be worse than everyone thinks.” She looked up at Bill, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll meet you where we first bumped into each other, with Dipper.”

Though the situation was a bit dire, Bill couldn’t help but smile at the way she put it. He nodded at her words, leaning down and kissing her cheek. He still clung to the hope that this was nothing. The Titanic was the unsinkable ship, after all. How bad could it be?

Mabel smiled up at him before she dropped his hand, disappearing down a maze of halls that Bill never bothered to memorize. He watched her disappear, finally going to his room to get the items that meant the most to him. Though he had his pocket watch, that was all that really mattered.

Mabel on the other hand, came back to an empty cabin. Dipper must have already been out on deck, Mabel was silently relieved, she must have just missed her. She went over to their bags, getting a couple of the items that she knew were important to her and Dipper, mainly his favorite shirt and all the money they had. It wasn’t much, but it was better than leaving it behind.

A couple minutes later she was walking back to deck, only to get cut off by a random steward. She wasn’t that upset, looking up at him with a smile for a moment before she tried to walk around him, but quick as a snake he caught her arm.

“Look, I don’t know how you got up here but we’re in the middle on an emergency. You need to go down to third class.” He ordered, starting to lead her down the stairs.

“Sir, wait I hold a second class ticket!” Unlike last time, there wasn’t even a hope that someone would come and save her. No one was giving the pair the time of day, already heading out on deck. “Please you’re making a mistake!”

“That’s funny, down you go.” He pulled her down the stairs, into a place that actually had a gate to keep people in. There was no one there to stop him from practically throwing Mabel behind the gate, slamming it a moment later and closed the lock.

Mabel scrambled for the gate, shaking it as though that would make it open. The man shook his head, leaving before Mabel could even beg for him to open the gate. She was alone in a hallway with no one else, now completely certain the ship was sinking.

“Please! Come back and open the gate!” She shouted, but there was no response. Mabel rested her forehead against the gate before she pushed away from it.

There was no other option, she had to find a way up before they locked all the gates and left the third class for dead. She turned on her heel, racing down the hallway and trying to find another gate before she was left for dead. Mabel had Bill and Dipper waiting for her up on deck, after all.

* * *

 

The deck was starting to lean, and Bill felt worry twist in his gut as they got the lifeboat ready. Where was Mabel? What could be taking her so long? He was freezing cold, his fingers were numb, and not even cigarettes could calm the worry he was feeling inside.

He probably would have waited for her to come and find him, if it hadn’t been for the fact a certain brunette male passed him by, he would have waited up there for Mabel to come and find him. Bill raced after Dipper, looking around frantically for Mabel.

“Where’s your sister?” He asked Dipper, heart racing as it felt like he was just starting to walk downhill instead of on an even surface. Dipper frowned up at the blonde, clutching a book to his chest.

“You haven’t found her?” Dipper asked, a bit of panic starting to leak into his eyes.

“She was going to get you.” Bill explained weakly. Dipper looked around like Mabel would just magically appear next to them.

“I have to go find her, you stay up here and hope that she comes back.” Bill said rapidly, already moving to go downstairs and into the ship. “Look for Mabel!”

Bill glanced around on deck for a moment before he headed downstairs, into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

 

If Bill thought the air was cold, the water was even colder. Mabel was quick to realize that this situation was much worse than it appeared, and she found that out as she struggled to move through waist high freezing cold water. A part of her realized that the water would be cold, it could have glaciers sitting and floating around without melting them. Her teeth chattered and her lips were blue, but she still pushed on through the cold.

“Help us!” Someone shouted near her, up a flight of stairs. She had been following directions to the main stairwell, but now she turned and started up the next flight of stairs where the voices were coming from. As she pulled herself out of the water, Mabel shivered, the cold air affecting her just as badly as the water had.

“You can’t leave us here to die!” A man shouted loudly. There were only a couple people, two women sobbing and praying and three men shouting while they banged on the iron bars of the gate. A couple White Star Line employees were behind the gate, making sure it was locked tight before they started to head away to leave people to their fate.

“You monsters! How could you leave us down here! We’re not rats you can lock away to drown.” Mabel shouted, racing forward to slam herself against the gate as though that would break it down. The men, invigorated by the anger of this small woman, shouted as well while they rattled the bars. It didn’t seem to be coming any looser.

Behind them, the water was rising even higher, starting up the stairs. Mabel slammed herself against the bars again with the men, feeling nothing give but a sudden pain in her shoulder made her gasp and cry out. The men pushed her aside, moving her to stand with the other women as they kept slamming against the bars. There wasn’t any turning back now, the stairs were flooded and cut off their exit.

“Help us! Let us out!” Mabel shouted, clutching her shoulder. She touched bare skin with her cold fingers, realizing after a moment that her sweater had torn. That was the least of her worries.

“...bel! ….Mabel!” A voice shouted. Mabel instantly perked up, feeling the water start to brush her calves as Bill suddenly appeared into view.

“Bill! Oh, thank god you have to get us out.” Mabel pushed the men aside as she pressed herself against the bars.

“Stand back.” Bill reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a gun. Mabel and the others instantly fell back, pressing as far back as they could without going into the water.

“Why do you have a gun?” Mabel shouted, covering her ears just in time as Bill shot the lock off the door. The sound echoed through the halls as the lock flew right off the gate.

“Can’t be rich and not have protection, my dear.” He replied with a grin.

Bill ripped open the gate and reached for Mabel, standing out of the way as the men and women who had been stuck with her ran out. She raced forward, throwing herself against his chest despite the new spark of pain that went over her shoulder. More water poured in behind them, still lapping at her calves and keeping her frigid. Bill was warm, stripping off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders to try to warm her up.

“We have to get out of here.” With his arm still around her, he began to lead her through a complicated mess of halls and stairs. As long as they went up, he didn’t care exactly where he was leading them. It seemed to always be a race against the water that was constantly on their heels.

“I thought I was going to die.” She confessed between pants. “Did you find Dipper?”

“He’s on deck. You really thought I’d let you drown? Like you said, I’d catch you.” He grinned down at her, shooting another lock for a gate to lead them up another flight of stairs. Mabel didn’t know exactly how many bullets he had there, but she supposed it must have been a good amount. Hopefully he wouldn’t run out anytime soon.

Together they raced through the halls, fighting against time and the water. Bill pulled his pocket watch, it had already been an hour since the boat started to sink. They burst out onto the deck with a flurry of movement and shouts. Water was flowing up on the bow of the ship as people scrambled away from the freezing water coming closer to them. People didn’t bother to move out of the way, some were knocked down, others were being pushed as panic settled into the air.

“The boats are gone.” Bill muttered with a swear, holding Mabel’s hand tightly as he started to lead her up to the stern of the ship.

Mabel felt a large sense of dread and panic sweep over her. Without a lifeboat, they wouldn’t be able to last long in the freezing water. She clung to Bill’s hand as he raced through the people.

Strangely enough, she could swear she heard music. It played through the air even as the people gave panic shouts while still trying to get away.

She couldn’t even get her footing on the deck as it started to really tilt towards the water. Bill helped her, holding her hand tightly as they passed by the band. They were still playing, even if the song could barely be heard over the noise. They passed by a priest giving out last rights, offering solace and comfort to people who had given up and were just sitting on the deck of the ship.

“Mabel!” Bill shouted over the panic, getting her attention. “We have to get to the back of the ship. We have to stay on here for as long as possible.” He suddenly wrapped his arm around her, lifting her over a man who was just laying down on the deck in defeat.

“Where’s Dipper?” She asked frantically, grabbing onto both Bill and the railing as a large creak was heard through the ship and it seemed to get even harder to go to the back of the ship.

“I don’t know!” He honestly hoped they wouldn’t find her twin, as it would leave the chance the young man got onto a lifeboat. “Keep moving!” He kept moving forward, not hesitating to push people out of the way in the hopes of getting them to safety.

* * *

 

Dipper was still leaning against the smoke stack when the first lifeboat was lowered into the water. He tried to get the attention of a couple men who passed him by, but he was constantly ignored by the workers as they were too focused on the lifeboats. All he wanted to know was what was going on, if everything was going to be okay. Maybe his worry over Mabel was starting to seep into everything he was feeling, but Dipper couldn’t even concentrate on the newest book he had brought up with him to the deck.

Worry truly spiked through him when the first lifeboat was lowered into the water. He didn’t have his sister back, the lifeboat wasn’t even half full and it was being sent into the icy water. Annoyed with being ignored and worry actually making his hands shake, Dipper caught the arm of a crewman passing by.

“Sir, let go.” The man ordered, but Dipper shook his head.

“Tell me what’s going on, now.” He demanded. The crewman sighed, wondering if this was worth it. He had too many things going on.

“The ship’s going down. Get on a lifeboat and get off while you have a chance. There isn’t enough for everyone.” With his warning spoken he ripped his arm out of Dipper’s grip, walking away like they never spoke.

Dipper felt his breath catch and ice settle in his stomach. He had to find Mabel, he had to get them, or at least her, onto a lifeboat. Would he risk going down to find Mabel? His rational mind said he had to stay on deck, it would be safer to wait for her to come and find him.

Yet Dipper wasn’t always one for going on rational thought. He shoved the book into his jacket, disappearing into the ship. At the very least he would go and check on their room. She had to have stopped there, at least he hoped so in her search for him. Dipper just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

* * *

 

He spent longer searching for his sister than was safe, but he still couldn’t find her. She seemed to have disappeared, and panic was settling deep inside him. he couldn’t breath, but that might have just been from running around everywhere to try to find her.

The smoke stack he was waiting underneath earlier for Bill and Mabel was now underwater. He scrambled over people to look over the side of the boat, into the lifeboats that were there. Dipper’s eyes searched through everyone, looking for the flash of pink from Mabel’s sweater so he would know she was safe. The last lifeboat was near him, almost ready to be lowered when he caught a flash of pink on a lifeboat. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, at least Mabel was okay.

Dipper pushed through the people surrounding the last lifeboat, hoping that his young looks would make him look young enough so he could pretend to be a child and slip on board. He hunched his shoulders, pushing his way through the crowd and catching the eye of the crewman from earlier who told him to get on a lifeboat.

“Last one!” The man from earlier shouted, grabbing Dipper and easily picking him up to place him on the lifeboat among many others. For a moment Dipper was thankful that the malnourishment over the years caused him to be so light.

Slowly, they were lowered into the water as the crewmen fought of men and women trying to get into the lifeboat that was their last saving grace. Dipper comforted a woman who was crying, looking at the other lifeboats. It was going to be hours before he could see Mabel, but he was reassured that she was alive and healthy.

“It’s going to be okay, we’re safe now.” He reassured her, patting her shoulder gently. Just a couple more hours.

* * *

 

“Bill!” Mabel screamed, one hand holding the railing while the other gripped his own tightly. The water lapped at the ship, as  it seemed to go almost vertically for a moment.

“Don’t let go!” He shouted back, reaching around her to grab the railing as well with his free hand. His feet slipped on the deck as the ship seemed to rise in the air.

With a last flicker, the lights went off as the horrible cracking and booming was heard. Mabel’s shoulder burned with the effort of keeping her in place. With a mighty tear of steel and metal, the Titanic tore into two separate pieces, and the ship slammed back into the water as the first half broke away and sank into the ocean.

“I’m scared.” Mabel whimpered as the boat began to rise once more into the air. They would need to stay on the boat for as long as possible.

“I know, it’s going to be okay.” Bill reassured softly, as he wound his arm around her tightly.

Mabel let out a muffled sob, holding him tightly and trying her best not to burst out into tears right there.

“Mabel, Mabel, look at me.” He tilted her face up as the ship kept moving them up. “Listen, the ship is going to try to pull us under with it, just hold onto me and keep swimming.”

She nodded, pressing her face against his chest as her feet slipped and she finally was holding onto the railing as her only support. Bill managed to stay on a moment longer, but then his own feet slipped and together they hung like clothes on a wire. She could only hope that the water was warmer than she remembered, and that her brother made it to a lifeboat.

“We’re going to be okay.” Bill told her, cheeks red from either the cold or exhaustion, Mabel couldn’t tell. “Take a deep breath, ready… now!”

Mabel sucked in a harsh breath of frigid air right before the water closed around them. It shocked her system for a moment before she tried to suck in air before water tried to get in instead. Mabel kicked, trying to get to the surface for air before a strong arm wrapped around her and helped her break the surface of the water.

Even air burned her lungs as she coughed and sputtered, looking up at Bill as he kept an arm wrapped around her. The water made her shiver, seeing her breath puff out in front of her as it seemed like thousands of people surrounded them. Everyone was screaming and shouting for help, wondering why the lifeboats weren’t coming back. To Mabel, it was like being stuck behind the gate again, but at least this time she had Bill while she waited for death.

“Swim!” Bill suddenly shouted, swimming while his one hand held her own frozen one.

Mabel tried to keep up, but she was so much weaker than him. He seemed so strong, being able to haul her with him to the outskirts of the mob of people who were slowly starting to freeze to death. Bill grabbed something, Mabel thought it looked like a piece of wood, holding onto it. It was barely the size of a suitcase, and only a couple moments later Mabel realized that’s just what it was.

“Help! Please!” People shouted. Mabel’s teeth chattered as she pressed against Bill. He and her had their arms out of the water, pushing as much of themselves up so they could have less in the frigid water.

“T-They’re going to come and get us, right?” She asked, stuttering just a little. Her breathing couldn’t seem to decide if it wanted to be short and gaspy, or long and relaxed. Bill was the same way, almost panting for breath at times.

“Yeah, w-we just got to wait a bit longer.” His gloved fingers closed around her own, and Mabel relished in any sort of contact.

Around them, the cries for help and rescue were starting to go from loud to quiet. Mabel shivered constantly as she was stuck in the water, hardly even noticing how Bill was shaking as well. She could only think about how cold she was, and how she wished she was still in bed, maybe even cuddling with Bill.

“D-Do you t-think Dipper got o-out safe?” She asked, hardly able to speak against the chattering of her teeth.

Somehow in their movements, they had moved so she was pressed against the suitcase, with Bill behind her and his hands over hers, like they were spooning. It was so quiet, when it seemed like seconds ago it was so loud. How did this even happen? The ship was meant to be unsinkable.

“Yes, I-I do.” He mumbled out, face pressed against her shoulder. He had to lift his face so he could speak, and Mabel heard the crackle of ice as she realized her hair was starting to freeze.

She turned her head, looking back at him. Ice clung to their eyebrows and lashes, and their breath no longer made puffs of mist come out as they breathed. There was something so strange about the knowledge that they weren’t going to be rescued, there wasn’t even enough time for grief or anger or bargaining, only acceptance.

“I love you.” She whispered, trying in vain to give his hands a reassuring squeeze, but she couldn’t.

His lips were blue, and so were hers even though she couldn’t see it. The icy water suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore, and Mabel could imagine them curled up in a blanket sleeping by a fire. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his one final time.

“I love you too.” He whispered with his final breath.

Mabel turned her head to look up at the stars, and as the light faded from her eyes, the brilliance of the stars was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 

Dipper Pines knew that he wasn’t cold. Despite how his hands shook and the fact he could see his breath. All it took though was one glance to where the people had died and still floated near, and it silenced all of his thoughts of complaining.

The only ones who did complain through the night were the children, and even then, they were ignored as they didn’t know any better. Dipper constantly looked around at the other lifeboats to try to see his sister, but he could never see the flash of pink he was searching so desperately for.

When the Carpathia appeared on the horizon, relief swept through the people, they burned everything to get the attention of the massive boat, shouting for help. Dipper was proud to say he was one of those voices, even though his voice was so rough it barely came out as a croak.

Dipper was pulled on board, and kept with the rest of the steerage even though he said he held a second class ticket. They wouldn’t even let him go and search for his sister, despite the fact that he knew she was there. Dipper stayed in his place, a thin blanket over his shoulders, and his one and only possession pressed against his chest. The book was all he had until he found his sister.

“Please, her name’s Mabel, I know she’s on the boat I saw her in a lifeboat.” Dipper begged, when he was talking to the man trying to figure out who was on the boat. “Her name’s Mabel Pines.”

“Sir, there is no Mabel on my list yet. Look, just go and start looking for her, okay?” Dipper hadn’t been the first person to beg for his family, and he wouldn’t be the last.

For the first time since he got on board, Dipper smiled, racing through the survivors that stayed on the deck of the boat. He, like all the rest, was still wearing the clothes he had on from the sinking, and as such all he looked for was a flash of pink. There seemed to be an infinite amount of people around, even though he knew it was just barely a fraction of the passengers that were actually on the ship.

There, in the corner of his eye he finally saw the flash of pink and long brunette hair. He whipped around, racing across the deck with hope and happiness blooming in his chest. She was here, she was safe, Dipper would have never been able to forgive himself if she had died.

“Mabel! Oh, I thought you-.” Just as suddenly as he started he stopped, as the woman turned to reveal she wasn’t Mabel, but an elderly woman, whose face showed nothing but sympathy for the young man.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Dipper confessed, hope dying as quickly as it started and taking a step back. The woman gave a small smile, though she herself had tear tracks on her cheeks.

“I hope you find who you’re looking for.” She wished for him. Dipper nodded, leaving as quickly as he came to her side.

He couldn’t find anyone else wearing pink on the Carpathia.

* * *

 

America, he was home. The Statue of Liberty stared down at him as he walked onto the deck of Ellis Island. He had been asked his name, as well as an address. He idly gave his name, and the address of his uncle on the other side of the country. Dipper never once took his eyes off the statue, feeling the missing presence of his sister next to him.

A couple weeks later he finally stepped off the train and into the small town of Gravity Falls. His great uncle embraced him in a hug and asked what he was doing here when last he saw Dipper he was a baby. For the first time Dipper had someone to talk to, and sobbed as he explained that their parents died, and that he lost Mabel on the Titanic. The old man consoled him and comforted him, but even his great uncle couldn’t fix the hole in his heart from his missing twin.

Two years later, Dipper got a check in the mail for compensation of loved ones and possessions on the Titanic. To him, the money was tainted with the blood of his sister, and he gave the check to his great uncle to spend.

The old man was kind despite his words, and used most of it for a tombstone and empty casket in honor of Mabel. Dipper visited it every year on her birthday and the date she died. He buried their uncle next to her, when the old man finally passed away from old age.

Sixty three years later, when Dipper was eighty four and ripe with old age, a family under his belt and a lifetime of memories in his head, he finally passed on in his sleep. He was buried on the other side of the empty casket that held his sister, finally at rest.

* * *

 

Of course, one never really dies when they pass on. To Dipper, he simply fell asleep, opening his eyes to find himself in a soft bed that felt strange yet strangely familiar. His chocolate eyes opened to see the smiling face of his sister staring down at him, beaming in all of her glory like she had always been waiting for him.

“About time, Dippin’ Dot, we were getting worried you’d never show up.” She teased, pulling away as he sat up with a gasp.

“Mabel!” He nearly shouted, getting out of bed for his feet to touch plush carpet.

Mabel laughed, turning on her heel and racing out the door. Dipper bolted after her, catching the image of long brown hair or a flash of pink every time he turned a corner so he would know where to go. Always, his sister’s voice called for him, taunting him to follow as he finally recognized just where he was. He was back on the Titanic.

She disappeared through a doorway, and Dipper followed after her to be presented with a master staircase, and all the people he had met in his life. His parents at the bottom, his great uncle, even the goat that he once had as a pet.

Yet at the top of the staircase, stood his sister, with Bill right behind her. Now wasn’t the time for him to be petty and try to argue with the blonde, as Dipper raced up the stairs to hug his sister for the first time since he was young.

“Mabel, I missed you.” He murmured, while she gave him the best awkward sibling hug he had ever received. “I’m going to wake up soon.”

It wasn’t the first time he had a dream like this, and no doubt it wouldn’t be the last time either. Mabel laughed, pulling back from her brother to take Bill’s hand.

“Not this time, bro. Welcome home.” She said, grinning as brightly as a shooting star.

Around them, the place burst into applause, and Dipper Pines was finally home.

 

 


End file.
